


There's a First Time for Everything

by Luthien



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-25
Updated: 2005-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: First times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything

The first time Zac went to the beach, his big brother was the one who swam out to rescue him when he paddled too far.

The first time Zac went to school, his big brother was the one who came to rescue him when he got lost coming home.

The first time Zac went on patrol, he didn't stray. When he was hit, he was the one who urged Apollo to go on ahead.

As he watched Apollo's viper zip away, Zac knew this would be the first time his big brother didn't come back for him. And the last.


End file.
